Obama Pigsaw Revenge
Pigsaw Revenge 'is a game made by Inkagames. In it, Pigsaw take revenge on Obama and his family. Game description ''Pigsaw has a revenge for Obama and his family. Characters Hero: Barack Obama Victims: Michelle Obama, Sasha Obama, Malia Obama. Villains: Pigsaw, Pigface prototype, Dinosaur, Billy the Killer, Coyote Kid, a guard, droids, Dark Vader Others: Dr. Emmett Brown, Fred Flintstone, Mr. Smith, Mr. Wesson, Jabba the Hutt, Jabba's son, C3PO, Yoda, Bender, R2D2 Trailer Some time after the release of Guantanamo, the Inka Team released the trailer for this game, unlike following game trailers, in this trailer, Pigsaw interacts with the player and tells him about the next game. Link of the gamer: Woof Dog *Pigsaw: Hello my unlucky friend. *Player Option 1: You're ugly. **Pigsaw's Answer is unknown for the moment. *Player Option 2: What do you want? **Pigsaw: I want to play a Game. ***Player Option 1: I'm very scared ****Pigsaw: Don't worry, i won't do anything to you... ****Pigsaw: yet. ***Player Option 2: I'll kick your ass. ****Pigsaw:We're going to see that. ***Player Option 3: What kind of game? ****Pigsaw: A twisted game... Like always... But this time i won't have mercy. ****Pigsaw: Insert your e-mail and personally i'll tell you when my new game comes out. ****Pigsaw: Live or Die... Make your choice! *Player Option 3: I'm scared. **Pigsaw: Don't worry, i won't do anything to you... **Pigsaw: ...yet. Beta Version Days prior the game's launch, a link for a Beta version was published on Inkagames' Facebook. The game was nearly the same except that Pigsaw's theme was absent and this didn't have voice, Obama already had a lightsaber and it was the same from the previous game, Emmett didn't warned Obama to go to the past first before going to the Future, when Obama traveled to the future, he arrived directly in the battle against Dark Vader and the battle's theme was different, the Pigsaw robot of the end didn't appeared and in the final dialogues Obama mentioned that this game was a beta and announced the countdown to the complete version. Link of the gamer: kongquake Trivia * The original title was Obama and the Revenge of Pigsaw, before they changed it to Obama Pigsaw Revenge. * The game is also the sequel to Obama Guantanamo Escape. In this game is also supposed to tell, why Pigsaw is taking revenge on Obama, as they both were at peace after '''Obama and Pigsaw Game. * The game was published on March 17, 2010 by mistake, and Inka Games have appologized to the fans, as they clearly made a mistake and the whole game was not yet ready. * The first trailer for this game was released on March 21, 2010, where people could watch it before the whole game would be published. * The first date of publication was on April 28 2010, while the second date was on May 3 2010, as it now it is complete version, with 3 more new scenes. * This was the first game to have a trailer, something that didn't happened until Obama Resident Evil. * Similar to Obama vs. Pigsaw, Obama has to rescue his family from Pigsaw, but in Pigsaw Revenge they are in several other parts of the World. * Obama's family sprites are different from the ones of Obama vs. Pigsaw. * In the beginning what seems to be a Pigface prototype (that was in the closet) kidnapped Obama. * There were 2 multi functioned Pigsaw puppets. * Obama could transform himself into Hulk - by the help of the machine and one of the Pigsaw puppet. * In the end of the game, Obama had to battle against Dark Vader. Link of the gamer: hiDdeNoBjecTs Category:Saw games Category:Games Category:Obama games Category:Rescue games Category:Do I have to play it again? Category:Indie games